Computing devices, such as mobile phones, portable and tablet computers, entertainment devices, handheld navigation devices, and the like are commonly implemented with on-screen keyboards (e.g., soft keyboards) that may be employed for text input and/or other interaction with the computing devices. When a user inputs or edits text characters via a text box or otherwise interacts with text using an on-screen keyboard, editing the text that is input may be difficult on some devices. For example, formatting text, inserting missing characters, and/or changing/translating an input text string on a mobile phone can be challenging due to limited size of the device and on-screen keyboard. Although text prediction candidates may be provided for mistyped word, text predictions traditionally do not address scenarios like missed punctuation, symbol insertions, language translations, and so forth. Thus, these text editing tasks remain challenging to accomplish using traditional on-screen keyboards